


Triss Merigold makes a quick Oren

by FlyingTreeRoot



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Prostitution, triss is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingTreeRoot/pseuds/FlyingTreeRoot
Summary: why did i write this craphopefully someone enjoys it for some reason
Relationships: Triss Merigold/original male characters
Kudos: 4





	Triss Merigold makes a quick Oren

The palace was full of life in the warm afternoon, the king had thrown a party for the royal court and many from the town. Triss wandered aimlessly, looking for people she recognised. She wore her usual garments; a leather overcoat adorned with blue silk and a crisp white shirt, parted to her cleavage.  
She turned to leave, placing her wine on a nearby table.  
“Hey Tits Merigold!” A voice called, accompanied by laughter.  
She spun around and started walking towards the group of men.  
“What did you say about me you little shits?” She demanded, strangely aroused.  
“I think I speak for the group when I say that we’d love to see you fucked.” The apparent leader said.  
She found him quite handsome, he was tall and fit, clean shaven.  
“I bet you wouldn’t have enough” she sneered and started walking off.  
“250 orens? 500? 800? 1000?”  
She stopped, turning to face them.  
“You‘re richer than I thought” Triss said  
“And you’re more of a slut than I thought” he replied, “follow me”  
He led her to a curtained room of the palace. She placed a silence spell around them.  
He pulled her close and buried his head on her breasts. He stuck his tongue in her cleavage and made her moan as he cupped her breasts.  
“Now get on your knees, slut” he commanded.  
She obeyed. He removed his clothes and stood in front of her, his long thick cock inches from her face.  
She licked his shaft to lubricate it, then took him in her mouth, licking and sucking his tip. She bobbed her head on him and let him down her throat. He pulled out and shoved his cock in her cleavage, hot seed drenching her and flowing between her breasts.  
He looked through his clothes for a few seconds then withdrew a dagger. He sliced her leggings open, baring her pussy and ass. The man stalked around her, deciding what to do next.  
Suddenly she felt his cock ram into her ass and she screamed. He tugged her hair, bent her over and fucked her roughly from behind. One of the other men stepped up and ejaculated on her face, eliciting jeers from the others.  
Triss screamed and shrieked, unable to stop orgasming. She felt his thick shaft pulsing in her ass, filling her with hot seed.  
He released her and she lay on the floor, exhausted.


End file.
